Doubt
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: 'But mostly, I'm afraid for you, and me. That we'll never see each other again." Aang looked down, this same fear had been holding him captive for days.' Oneshot Kataang Right before the invasion.


**Set right before the invasion. I messed with a few facts to make this work so some things are different. Nothing too noticeable though.**

**I do like to imagine them a little older but oh well either way, I remember being that young and I wasn't naïve about such things. Sorry if you catch any mistakes, it was quite late when I rambled this one off. -don't own- **

Doubt.

It was finally here. The Day of Black Sun.

She didn't know how to feel, she was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. Having just left the group of rebels gathered by the pier she wandered around the shore. There time here was coming to a close.

This day could be the beginning of a new age. A new life for them, a new life for the world. There was a lot of pressure and tension in the air and Katara felt like she was choking on it.

She needed to be brave and courageous for everyone, for her brother and Toph, for… Aang.

Truthfully she was terrified that he would get hurt again.

After seeing him fall.. Katara shuddered. That was something she never wanted to see again. Those few moments when she knew his heart had stopped, hers had stopped as well. She remembered begging Toph to touch him, to tell her the beat was still there. She hadn't the strength to do it herself.

Now they were off to fight the most powerful Firebender plus his army, and Aang was going to be alone. She wouldn't be there to heal him if the worst happened again. Katara felt the panic rise up her stomach and get stuck in her throat. What would she do without him? What would happen to the world, how would it survive, how would she survive?

These feelings he brought up in her were new and different but they were real. He had changed her and as confusing as all this was she knew without a doubt she needed him in her life. And now there was a very good chance they would all perish in the next few hours.

She wasn't usually such a pessimist, and she knew this even as she thought about losing, but when so much hung on the balance she couldn't help but let the scary reality of life sink in.

She kicked a rock on the beach and looked into the ocean. It would usually have a calming effect on her but in this instance the opposite happened. She felt nervous and anxious. She needed to settle down.

She came to a cluster of rocks and caught sight of Aang kneeling down on one near the water. He was shaving his head. Watching him do this personal act seemed so intrusive but Katara couldn't look away.

He was amazing.

The deft strokes, the control that it took to keep it straight and precise. His muscles bunched with each reach and she was captivated. As more and more of his tattoos were revealed she felt her hands twitch slightly with the urge to touch him. She had often wondered what that would feel like. To run her hands from the arrow to his back watching his reaction. Hoping he would enjoy it as much as she knew she would.

Lately every time she saw him her eyes would wander his face. Taking in his chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw that she wanted to run her fingers down, and more recently his mouth.

His lips looked so soft and inviting. If only she could… Katara shook her head slightly to get the thoughts out, it wasn't the first time she had strayed in this direction. Though this time they were more stubborn. The fear of real life making her come to terms with these feelings. What if they go fight and never come back? What if she dies without ever feeling his lips pressed to hers? So many what ifs hang in the balance of a mere twenty four hours that she had to blink back the sting of tears.

At least she can do something about one of those what ifs.

Aang was almost finished. She climbed up to the rock he was on. Being as silent as she was able. He seemed preoccupied, and that was the only reason she could give for him not hearing her, usually he would notice the smallest sound.

Not wanting to alarm him she cleared her throat softly, Aang turned to see.

Katara took in his appearance.

Aang with hair was charming, with it long enough to fall delightfully into his eyes she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. To run her fingers through it and feel its softness.

But Aang without hair was striking. It made her breath catch to see him in all his glory of the Avatar. The power she knew he possessed, the lines of his tattoos leading her imagination to places she knew she shouldn't go.

She looked now, looked her fill so she could hold the memory with her forever.

Little did she know Aang was doing something similar.

Getting up the nerve to do what she came up here to do Katara said his name quietly.

"Yes Katara?" He replied just as softly, feeling her need for whispered words, knowing this moment would be forever engrained in him.

"You told me once you would rather kiss me than die."

Aang squeezed his eyes closed to that memory. Definitely not one of his best moments. He opened them again when she continued.

"I'm afraid Aang. I'm afraid for my family, I'm afraid for our friends, I'm even worried about Appa and Momo. But mostly, I'm afraid for you, and me. That we'll never see each other again." Aang looked down, this same fear had been holding him captive for days.

"I can't let you leave without asking you something Aang." this she whispered, and he had to lean closer to hear.

"Can I touch you?"

His breath caught in his throat and all he could manage was a shaky nod unsure of what she meant but unwilling to deny her anything.

She needed this, he was her rock when everything was blowing away around her. She needed his solidity, to know that he was real and unyielding to the torrents around them. Using her hands to feel what only her mind could grasp. Grounding her while time flew past, carving a spot in her soul for him. She may not know how this battle would end but she knew she would have his reminiscence on her hand for a lifetime.

She reached up with both hands, using her thumbs to trace the arrow on his forehead. Aang's eyes slid closed letting her have her way.

She moved her hands back feeling his now smooth head, following the blue path to his neck. She walked around him never taking her hands off, fearing that the moment would be broken with loss of contact.

She looked her fill and felt his shoulders, they were tense and stiff. If from worry and anxiety or from her she didn't know.

Touching him like this was very uninhibited, it made the Avatar façade fade and the reality of Aang show through. She knew they were one in the same but yet at the same time very different beings.

She let her hands finish the path down his back, stopping when she came to the barrier of his robes.

She dropped her hands. They both stood silently, and Katara decided to press her luck, needing to go out to fight the Fire nation with no regrets lingering.

Without moving she asked him gently, "Aang?"

His voice was deep and raspy when he replied saying her name in the same questioning tone.

"I have one more thing to ask." a small smile appeared on his face, unbeknownst to her.

He turned to look her in the eyes.

"Will you kiss me?"

Aang swallowed.

Time suddenly slowed for him, every breath was deep and measured every swallow slow and purposeful. This was real.

This was dangerous.

She looked up at his frozen face, she would of thought he was dead if not for the slow movement of his chest. She had pushed him too far. And she assumed his silence was answer enough.

Taking a shallow breath she stepped back to leave when his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her escape.

"I didn't say no."

Katara searched his eyes for a instant then let hers fall closed.

Aang soaked up this image, trying to engrain this moment in his memory forever.

This view of Katara, the one girl he knew he was meant to be with. The one girl he knew he loved, asking him for a kiss.

Little did she know he had been planning on asking her the same thing today.

He didn't have any practice at this but some things you were born knowing. And Aang knew he was born to kiss Katara.

He took a small step closer then leaned in, touching his lips to hers. He pressed softly against her lips and breathed in her sweet scent. It was soft and tender, everything a first kiss should be.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He was looking at her reverently, and it brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say… she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say but Aang cut her off before she could make a sound.

"I wanted our first kiss to be perfect."

She felt the side of her mouth turn up in a smile. He brought a hand up to caress her face and it quickly was lost in her hair. He leaned closer to whisper and Katara felt her breathing falter.

"This will be our second." his lips collided with hers.

This kiss was full of the emotion the first was lacking. Full of need and wanting. Aang poured his fear and hope into this kiss.

One hand found the small of her back, the other still in her hair holding her head in place. When he felt her hands sliding up his chest to reach his neck he was glad his eyes were closed or they would have crossed. He groaned out her name and she took that advantage, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She hugged him closer and contained a whimper of her own. She felt him pull back slightly but she kept her eyes closed not wanting this to end. He didn't disappoint, returning to her at a different angle. She raked her nails down his neck and he bit her bottom lip softly in retaliation.

Both were breathing heavily by the time they pulled away.

Staring into each others eyes Aang was hopeful, seeing his future in her, knowing he would win this fight.

Katara was hopeful, knowing that he had to win and come back to her. He had no other choice in the matter. They both had renewed confidence in this fight. There was just no other way it could end.

They headed back to camp, Katara holding onto his fingers gently, letting go when they neared.

Aang needed to be the Avatar right now.

And Katara would be waiting for Aang.

They were about to part ways, him to get on Appa and her to help in the submarines, when Aang called out to her,

"Katara! If you ever need to ask me anything else feel free to do it anytime!" he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Unable to stop the blush that worked its way up her neck.

**Well folks let me know your thoughts. All reviews deeply appreciated.**


End file.
